How Did it Come to This?
by obsidians
Summary: Tseng goes to the slums to offer what he believes to be a now sane Sephiroth a new identity on behalf of Rufus and gets a really nasty surprise.
1. Chapter 1

How had it come to this? Tseng questioned himself as the large body pining him to the rough pavement moved in him in a way that conquered his formerly virgin hole and grunted on top of him. The silver hair covered him in a way that glinted almost prettily under dim light as pale skin lay flush against his own light tan.

They were in the slums of Midgar and he lay utterly exposed on a parking lot of a defunct convenience store that was boarded up and looked to have half the windows shattered.

The split and rough pavement that spouted weeds here and there was rough beneath his naked skin and he could hide no aspect of himself from view. He lay on his back with his legs widely spread while the larger body took him for all to see as if he were a conquered maiden.

He had been aware with his extra honed senses when the denizens of the slums found them as he was being ravished by the mad man and they did nothing to do to stop it.

In fact, they had suggested a turn as they settled to watch the spectacle of him being raped as if it were grand entertainment in those parts.

They called ribald jokes as they settled to watch and drank their cheap booze and added to the general miasma of unclean flesh and desperation and Tseng's cries for help made them laugh as they watched under the light of a single streetlight as the one opposite it was broken as his unwilling body heaved and jerked beneath his debaucher. The sight of the two beautiful beings being united was glorious to behold whether it was unwanted or not.

How had he gotten here?

Tseng had fought his way out of Wutai with its prejudice that would never allow him a proper position in how he was a bastard. He had done that with deep intelligence mixed with street smarts and unparalleled deadly skills as well as lightening fast reflexes. He had made himself something no one would dare fuck…..with until now.

He had honed a life for himself in shadows and made himself a force to be reckoned with as he was the force behind a powerful man. People shivered at his name and now he cried out as the silver haired man thrust into him with abandonment as his unbound hair streamed onto the pavement like a maiden and silent tears ran from his eyes.

How it All Began

Rufus had intelligence that Sephiroth was living in the slums and asked Tseng to discreetly check that out and offer him an alternate identity living quietly elsewhere. Tseng had remembered Sephiroth as the intelligent, but intense young man before all of this had begun. So he had gone alone, a foolish move on the part of any TURK. One he had cautioned all of those under him never to do.

Sephiroth was there alright and topless save for his harness, but he wasn't sane as the sources had indicated, he was still hopped up on Jenova and a fight had erupted between them, hardly improving the decrepit alleyways of the wasted street.

This provided an uncomfortable bed of rumble to dig into Tseng's naked back and further remind him how far he had fallen.

He'd been so stupid to only pack a single gun, thinking he would take his old friend back into the fold of secrecy and goad him into a new life.

Once his gun was out of bullets as Sephiroth easily dodged each one, Tseng was a sitting duck against the superhuman strength of the man before him.

They fought hand to hand until Sephiroth pinned him against a building with the tip of his blade against his throat.

"I suggest you don't move" he said with a cool, silken voice with a dark smirk upon his face.

"If you want to kill me, I suggest you try" Tseng said in a calm voice himself.

"I don't want to kill you, I have much better plans for you" Sephiroth said.

"Like what?" he asked him, again in a calm voice.

"I wonder if you know how good I am with my blade. I have deadly accurate aim; so I suggest again you don't move" he explained as his blade started to caress his body.

"What are you….?" Tseng asked, not able to figure out his purpose when with some snicks of his blade that he could feel, but not see sheared his well cut jacket from himself.

"Stop…what are you….." he cried out and gasped as a shallow cut was drawn across his neck.

"If you want more like that….keep it up" Sephiroth drolled as with deadly accuracy, he split his tie on the side of his neck without damaging the shirt but that succumbed soon after.

Soon Tseng was frozen in as even his socks were sheared from his person without damaging his skin in the least. He was almost paralyzed with shock more than fear as he was rendered almost bare to the elements.

Sephiroth paused as he admired the sheer perfection of the almost hairless body in front of him as the light golden pale, well muscled and toned body was bared save his boxer shorts.

"You've done enough to humiliate me" Tseng said putting his hands on his hips.

"I've not done yet" he said and with a final set of cuts, Tseng's underwear fell away from his body to expose his dangling, flaccid cock and fear tightened testicles. Tseng blushed and covered himself with his hands and jerked them back when a shallow cut covered the backs of them.

"Don't you dare cover yourself" Sephiroth barked and vanished masamune before moving onto the second stage of getting his prey to succumb He wanted that proud body exposed, he wanted to see his fear. He wanted him to know how it felt to have to succumb to something that repulsed him.

Then Tseng was pinned against wall as hands he could not push away groped him everywhere. "You're even prettier than I thought. Aren't you sorry you said no to me all those years ago?" Sephiroth taunted him.

"Leave me alone" Tseng said as he gasped in outrage as his genitals were given a light, loving squeeze.

"Oh I have plans for you" Sephiroth said taking both of his wrists in one broad hand and holding them over his head as if he were little more than a spitting kitten in a fuss.

"Let me go" Tseng said using all of his strength in his struggles but made no difference against the superhuman strength of the mad man.

"Sorry as I said: I have plans for you and this time you can't say no" Sephiroth said as he licked his cheek as Tseng gasped in outrage.

Tseng's eyes dilated with horror as Sephiroth showed him the lube he had ready for him in his pocket. "I came prepared" he taunted him and laughed when Tseng spat in his face and yanked out Tseng's hair tie and used his own dark hair to dry his face.

"You'll pay for that" he said as he forced Tseng down onto the stony cement as his protests rang in his ears and easily pinned his wrists again as he struggled against what was about to happen.

Tseng could only watch in horror as Sephiroth undid his pants and produced a huge, pale cock that was massively swollen with need and looked positively angry.

"No you can't…." Tseng cried out in horror as he clenched his legs together.

"I was in SOLDIER, does it really surprise you I like pretty men…like you" he taunted as he suggestively rubbed his erect appendage against Tseng's firm belly, leaving trails where it copiously wept precum on to his body while he quivered in outrage much to Tseng's disgust.

"I want to make love to you, I want to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you" he said as he glowing eyes drilled into Tseng's own dark ones until Tseng looked away.

Sephiroth continued to caress himself against the soft skin of the hard planes of Tseng's washboard stomach to his heart's content to add insult to injury, liking how his unwilling body was already providing him entertainment. Tseng could only endure this insult to his person as the wetness slimed him as the other man rubbed his hard cock amorously against himself.

He clenched his legs even further together but they were easily knocked apart by his firm thigh and fingers delved into the lube that was opened by his mouth and coated his fingers. Tseng tried to be silent but gasped out as those digits were shoved into his virgin hole.

He grunted in outrage as they started to scissor inside him and flick against something that felt rather good. "Stop, okay I cede your point. You're stronger than me, now let me up" Tseng tried to say in a reasonable tone.

"My point is right here" Sephiroth said as he moved his erection lower and positioned at his entrance as his glowing eyes met Tseng's now terrified ones in the dim light and he grinned cheekily at him as he felt him clench himself against penetration.

"No, you can't" Tseng cried out as he shivered, not this, this couldn't be happening. His mind shrieked.

"Yes I can" Sephiroth and shoved himself forward until his head was buried him inside that clenching bower.

Tseng was by no means silent as an unwanted member penetrated him for the first time. Tseng had never been into men! To be taken like a helpless woman. This was a slap in the face against his manhood! He felt like everyone there was there to witness his shame before the gods themselves as they laughed at him.

"Stop" he cried at the pain as tears pricked his eyes.

"Sorry, once I get started, I never stop" Sephiroth said with a shrug and with a brutal thrust, he buried himself inside that quaking body!

Tseng had told himself he would be stoic about it, he wailed like a woman as he was split in two as the most intimate pain he had ever experienced gripped him in a thrall and tears ran from him. It only got worse as Sephiroth set a brutal pace.

Sephiroth hissed at how tight Tseng was, the way he clenched on him was like he was trying to castrate him and with the way his young, strong body was thrashing on him, he was giving him the fuck of a century whether he wanted to or not. The way he moved, the way he struggled, it felt so hot! "So you were a virgin? I guess I took your dark cherry. Enjoy your first fuck my pretty little Turk" he taunted him and fucked him with abandonment. He barely even registered when the slum residents came to view the free entertain and touched themselves to the sight of a beautiful person being defiled on unforgiving pavement of their dirty street for their amusement and placed bets how soon they would shatter.

Tseng kept them waiting a long time until the debasement of what was happening him was too much for him. Sephiroth now moved more easily in his well stretched hole as they approached the third hour of Tseng's debasement.

Sephiroth seemed to like how he cried and began trying to kiss him but Tseng clenched his lips and turned his face away, but Sephiroth was having none of that as he held his face in place and pressed furious kisses against clenched lips. Wanting to penetrate and corrupt every part of that proud body.

How had it come to this? Tseng wildly thought, all he had struggled for, all he had done to get where he was, a man to be respected and feared, had been stripped from him along his clothes and dignity as he was helpless ravished before a crowd like a common whore in a dirty slum project.

"Help me" he cried again and the people just chuckled. That there wasn't a shred of human decency left in the improvised people that they felt this was high entertainment. That what broke Tseng and he lay still and allowed Sephiroth to do whatever he wanted.

Sephiroth released his unresisting hands as he sensed the fight go out of him and stroked his body as if he were a lover and caressed the flaccid flesh between them until it rose to its full glory as Tseng looked up at him dazed and confused half in arousal and half in confusion.

"I think you rather like this" he observed between pants as that hot clenching body gripped him like a liquid vice. Tseng's clinging bower held him snugly and was a close to heaven as Sephiroth had ever felt at how Tseng's anal walls caressed his length like the softest silk, covering flexible steel that held onto him so divinely as if not wanting to let him go.

Tseng clenched even tighter as Sephiroth hands forced pleasure upon the pliant body beneath him and he angled himself so he sought and found Tseng's p-spot with each firm thrust and watched with a knowing smirk as he watched his enemy unravel as Tseng's pain turned to pleasure.

No this couldn't be happening! He was being raped, it wasn't supposed to feel good as his ravisher hit something inside of him that made him see fireworks beneath his clenched eyelids.

Tseng's hands settled on that slick, heaving back and his hips bucked upwards as own hard cock was caressed between the hot, sweaty flesh of their naked bellies and his mouth opened to allow Septhiroth's mouth to ravish him there as they desperately kissed as they reached their pinnacles.

That seemed to set Sephiroth off and he threw back his head and cried out to the smoggy sky and as Tseng's own juices bedewed their stomachs in heavy, pearly ropes.

Sephiroth was the first up and dried himself on the remainder of Tseng's underwear. He waved the soiled garment cheekily at him. "When you faced me, you were a proud Turk who was all immaculately suited up and confident and now you're a filthy whore lying on the soiled ground for all takers" Sephiroth whispered to him as he fastened his pants and stood up and Tseng moaned in distress as he felt something leak from himself onto the pavement beneath that was already well coated with their juices.

"Go ahead and try and defend yourself, the mako in my sperm shall slow you down for a bit. You'll be serving your country in another way. See this as being my revenge for everything you allowed to happen to me" he promised him with a smirk to Tseng's mounting horror.

Sure enough, Tseng felt himself disoriented and heavy limbed and could barely lift his head, he could only moan as the observers grinned at him as sperm wept copiously from his well used hole and they moved forward. "No please….." Tseng protested as the first of them bared himself to him.

"Break it up; move away from him" a voice announced from the helicopter above as the light hit them. They all scattered like rats, leaving the shattered, nude and pale figure akimbo on the ground like a broken doll.

Reno covered Tseng with a blanket and helped him into the chopper. "I got a call about ten minutes ago telling me where to find you, sir" he said not asking any questions as he took them up in the air and Tseng was thankful that someone had recognized him intervened, if only in a small way. "Or I would have been here much sooner" he said with regret in his voice.

"How did it come to this?" Tseng said mainly to himself as he clutched the blanket around himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tseng had tried to forget what happened to him and had sworn Reno to secrecy regarding what had transpired between Sephiroth and himself, but wasn't able to. It niggled at his brain.

He kept thinking about, going over his rape in his mind, replaying ever little detail. That he'd enjoyed it bothered him the most.

He could remember how painful it was at first, but at the end, he'd come harder than he ever had in his life.

Tseng wasn't a virgin by any means, but hadn't had a lot of time for relationships when it came to striving to get to the top of the food chain and staying there. He worked long hours and had had few lovers and even they were short lived. Yet he longed for the idea of someone permanent in his life and didn't care if they were male or female, as long as they were there for him. He liked people that took charge and made the decisions for them so that he wouldn't have to.

He felt like something in him had been killed by Sephiroth, he felt someone should suffer. He had to balance things out. He was owed that much. But who?

The only people he had any real power over were his Turks, they would rather die than disobey an order from him as they were trained to do so without question.

But who would it be? He could never do that to the bubbly Elena, Rude was too noble, so that left….Reno. He was the obvious choice and knew the truth about what had happened to him. He would understand when Tseng explained what he needed to do to him and had been trained to cope with any method of interrogation. He would be happy to oblige him; Tseng convinced himself, not realizing he was losing his grip on reality.

"Yo you wanted to see me" Reno said as he came into Tseng's office as he summoned him.

"Close the door and lock it" Tseng ordered him.

"What's with the hush hush?" Reno asked him but did.

"Take off your clothes and put on those shackles" he ordered him, gesturing how they were attached to the floor.

"What?" Reno said in shock.

"Your clothes-off now and shackle yourself to the floor so I can have my way with you" he said in a voice that brooked on argument.

But Reno did, "I'm not into guys, not even you. You're asking me to allow you to rape me" he argued.

"I need to rape you; it needs to be as non-consensual and as real as possible. I need your screams. It will help…calm me and heal me and forget what happened. I won't hurt you. I can be gentle" Tseng said advancing on him. He needed to hear Reno's pleas, to take the swagger out of his walk, to wipe that perpetual cocky smirk off of his face and bring him down a few pegs. To see his tears flow when he realized Tseng wasn't stopping and all of his silver tongued negotiating skills couldn't get him out of being debased by his own trusted commander on the very floor of the office he coveted and eventual surrender as his proud body was ravished. Tseng needed him to pay for what happened to Tseng and Reno be brought as low as Tseng himself had been. To see him broken and shattered and Reno would. He had no choice!

Reno stared at him like he had grown two heads and decided he wasn't having any of that. "Fuck that" Reno said and then flinched as Tseng pointed his gun at him.

" . . . .floor." he ordered him in a more forceful voice.

"No, I'm not going to let you do that. You're losing it. I'm going to go to Rufus and tell him what happened. You need help" Reno said going to open the door.

He flinched when the bullet struck an inch from where his hand was and Tseng flung himself at him as the grappled with him. "I need to do this to you and as you're commander; you will let me" Tseng barked at him as he clawed at Reno's uniform. "Stop fighting me and let me fuck you."

Reno rolled out of his way and threw himself at the door and managed to open it and bolted out of there.

"Come back; as your commander, I order you to return" Tseng cried after him.

Tseng got the bottle white wine he kept in his desk and poured himself a glass and waited.

It wasn't long before Rufus and Reno came into his office looking grim faced.

"You need to fire Reno, he disobeyed a direct order" Tseng said to him and they both looked at him with sympathy in their eyes.

"Reno told me what Sephiroth did to you. I knew you were acting differently, but I didn't know the extent of what happened to you. You need help Tseng" Rufus said to him.

"The only help I need is from someone who can fix Reno's attitude problem" Tseng said glaring at the younger man.

"You can't seriously believe asking him to do what you suggested to be reasonable?" Rufus said studying him in his usual emotionless way and not liking what he was seeing. Tseng actually did believe what he asked Reno to submit to was a reasonable request!

"I give the orders around here" Tseng snapped.

Rufus opened the door and two men came in, "not until the doctors give you a clean bill of health. You're relieved of command, effective immediately. You're going to the hospital to get help. Reno shall take over your post while you're in therapy" Rufus explained to hhim.

"You're sending me to an insane asylum? You can't do this!" Tseng insisted.

"Your command is in good hands. Rest well; I hope you're better soon" Reno said in a voice that wished anything but, seeing he now was the acting leader of the Turks, salary increase, huge corner office and all! He was practically salivating at the idea of redecorating it from the stuffy way Tseng liked his décor.

"No you can't do this" Tseng cried as he was seized and the men dragged him to the van to transport him to the hospital. Reno's famous smirk was the last thing he saw as the van door was shutting on him. "I'll get you for this" he snarled at him before it banged shut.

Tseng rebelled against everything, refused to take his medication or talk to the doctors until Rufus came to see him and ordered him to listen to them. Following the orders of a Shinra was deeply ingrained into his personality and he fumed but obeyed. He got literally with the program and was soon shuffling around docile and like a zombie on his medication. People who knew the authoritative man would have killed him out of mercy for what he had become. However, the one who came to collect him had other plans for him.

"I would like to see Tseng Xu" the man with hair so dark it looked dyed, he wore that in a long braid and sunglasses. Which the security guard thought was strange as it was eight o'clock at night.

"I'm sorry, visiting it hours are over and you aren't allowed to see patients without approval from their doctor" he said.

"Is that so?" the tall man said in a silken tone of voice before smashing a fist right through the security glass and grabbing the other man. "I'm here to see Tseng Xu and you can either take me to him or I can start ripping anything that protrudes from your body until you show me the way" Sephiroth said with a polite smile.

"T-this way" he said pointing.

Sephiroth glowered at the sight of Tseng reposed in a hospital bed wearing old man pajamas and clearly sedated."What have they done to him?" he asked the man unnecessarily.

"They have him on strong medication for his own protection; the guy's a potential bloody rapist" he explained to him.

"He's is not, he's my….." Sephiroth and said.

"He's your what?" he asked him out of curiosity.

"None of your business. We're leaving" he said picking Tseng up.

"You can't just waltz out of here with…." He protested and gaped when a single wing came out of nowhere on the other man's body; he smashed the window and flew off with his precious bundle wrapped up in his arms. The security guard was forced to wonder if he was going insane himself. Perhaps mingling with mental patients all day long in the booby hatch had taken its toll on him? Since when did men have wings? Especially only one.

Sephiroth waited until the morning to tell Tseng of his plan but impatiently dressed him so he would be properly dressed as Sephiroth had envisioned his mate looking.

"Tseng" he said, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" he said and went to rub his face only for his hand to be caught.

"You'll smudge your makeup" Sephiroth said in disapproval, all that time spent online learning how to apply makeup, only to be thwarted by questions regarding shape of face and skin tone. Still he think he did an excellent job on the vision before him.

"Makeup, what makeup? Where am I?" Tseng demanded.

"You're in our home" he said.

"What do you mean our home? I don't live here. I need to get away from….." Tseng said.

"Save it. I don't have time for this. The priest is waiting" Sephiroth said as he adjusted his own immaculate well fitting tux.

"For what?" he asked him.

"To marry us" he said, thrusting Tseng before a mirror. He could only gape in shock at how he wore a champagne coloured sheath wedding dress. It was low cut, but well tailored to his slim body and the spaghetti straps showed off his slim, smooth shoulders and impressive arms. The tiara in his hair was small and tasteful and positioned in the perfect place on his unbound hair, from which depended a veil that exactly matched his dress. It ended at the small of his back with some tiny crystals that sparkled along the edges of it.

With his tasteful makeup, but dark lipstick, he looked…beautiful and he looked like his mother when she was younger.

The size thirteen women's shoes matched the costly silk of the dress with their peep toes that showed his well pedicured toenails had been painted a cheeky red as they peeped flirtatiously through his high heels. He had to admit his feet had never looked so petal soft but…..

"What the hell is all this?" he demanded.

"Don't you like it? I was always told that future wife was supposed to wear a white wedding dress. Is it not to your taste? According to my research, this colour should be good for you to marry in. You can't wear full on white, you're not a virgin after all" Sephiroth said with a frown at his reaction.

"I'm not marrying you" Tseng insisted.

Sephiroth replied by dragging him out to the rented limousine and no pleas to the bored driver or asking him to call Rufus's private number could dissuade him as he drove them to their destination.

Sephiroth simply threw Tseng over his shoulder when he got there and carried him into the church. "Marry us" he said holding the protesting man easily in place as his dishevelled veil was almost wrapped around his body until Sephiroth straightened it as easily as any maid of honour would have done and handed him a bouquet of red roses that he looked quizzically at.

"Are you sure she….he wants to marry?" the priest asked.

"He's just has a case of wedding jitters" Sephiroth said. "He can't wait for me to make a honest man out of him."

"This man raped me in public and kidnapped me from a mental institution. He dressed me like this and is forcing him to marry me. I need you to call Rufus Shinra" Tseng frantically insisted to him.

"You expect me to believe you know the President?" the older man asked him as his middle aged florid face took on a dough like quality as he scoffed.

"I'm the leader of the TURKS" Tseng insisted.

"Right and I'm Reeve Tuesti" the priest scoffed at the well dressed but comical figure before him.

"It's time to marry darling" Sephiroth said and heavily pinched the back of Tseng's thigh and he grunted. "Right dear?" he asked him as his hand caressed his flaccid penis and gave it a bit of a tug in warning and Tseng blanched and went silent when he didn't release it.

"Dearly beloved…" the priest read as the reluctant man suddenly seemed in a hurry to marry. "You may kiss the bride" he finished.

"Leave" Sephiroth ordered him.

"I can't leave my church. I have another wedding party coming in soon…" he protested.

"I have to kiss my bride and you need to leave" Sephiroth said in a no nonsense voice and he did. "Get down on your knees" he said placing his hand on Tseng's veiled head.  
"But why?" Tseng asked, his head spinning.

"You need to learn how to kiss me properly" he said pushing him easily to his knees and undoing his tuxedo pants. Tseng swallowed in shock at how big Sephiroth was as his girthy cock reared from its confinement inches from his face. "You are to learn how to take me down your throat, right here and right now. We have to expedite your bridal training. I do not like to be disappointed" he chided to the dazed man who could only stare up at him. Tseng swallowed hard at sight of it, it repulsed him and the strong smell of male musk brought on by arousal turned his stomach.

"As my wife, you must learn how to keep me satisfied and this is a caress I prize above all others" and Tseng looked repulsed as Sephiroth dared to rub it along the curve of his cheekbone, leaving a slime trail there. He struggled to his feet but Sephiroth hands kept him there. "Open your mouth or I shall break your jaw" he said and Tseng looked up at him and opened his mouth as wide open as possible and gagged as it was shoved into his mouth, his nose wrinkled at the taste of it and was soon coughing as Sephiroth started to try and insert more of himself into that hot, clinging orifice. Sephiroth cooed and stroked his veiled head and placed his hand in back of it to "encourage." Tseng's mouth was like his rear passage, hot and so tight and caressed him as no one ever had. Why he came back for him, why he would own him in every way.

The silent church was filled with the sound of Tseng gagging as he attempted to take the large member of his new husband down his throat. "Breath around it as it descends down your throat and through your nose" Sephiroth said and finally Tseng took him down his throat until his nose met the fringe of silver pubic hair at his groin and came heavily into that suckling maw with a cry.

He pulled Tseng off his knees and deeply kissed him, overwhelmed by how good he had made him feel.

Tseng was gasping for breath and the bodice of his gown was covered in wet patches from his drooling and his once pristine lipstick was smeared all over his face. "What a wife you will make. No one has ever taken me so easily. I feel like I love you already and you will learn to love me" he said.

Tseng shuddered at how he'd always longed for someone to say that to him and even in his hesitant state, his mad eyes shone with happiness at Sephiroth's approval as he lovingly caressed him.

"They can't take you away from me again to put you in a mental institution. You're mine now, all mine. I'll keep you safe and love you until it seems like your heart is going to burst with love for me" Sephiroth explained as they drove back to his place and mad eyes met and could see the hope reflected there.

"This is all mine" he said indicating the renovated warehouse. From the outside, it looked practically decrepit, but it was incredible inside. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'm loaded. You don't need to work, you're only job is to take care of me as your beloved husband" he said as he picked Tseng put and laid him on the large bed.

"Will you be gentle?" he asked him, remembering the pain and braced himself for it.

"You're my wife, of course I will be" he said as he eased down the straps of his dress and kissed one bare shoulder before removing the dress from Tseng completely and smiled a bit at the teasing white lacy tong that barely covered his manhood and matching white garter belt and stockings.

His pale hands eased the thong down trembling thighs that Sephiroth soon spread and with a lot of teasing of Tseng body.

Tseng was soon eager to take Sephiroth as his thighs were parted and a well lubed member slowly was inserted in him and Tseng soon clung to him as his dick found his sweet spot and his vocal cries resounded throughout their home as he took his man willingly this time.

Sephiroth knew how to brainwash a person from past experience and knew that isolation was the key tool.

He treated Tseng with nothing but love and respect but didn't let him leave their place. This made him dependant on him for everything. Sephiroth had no boundaries when it came to him and allowed him no privacy. He rooted out all resistance in him and crushed it and convinced him it was Tseng's fault for not trusting him completely. Didn't he have all he needed? He had a faithful, devoted man as a husband who indulged him so much. What need did he have of other people? He had Sephiroth who worshipped the ground he walked upon. He loved him and kept him safe from others who would take Tseng away from his beloved husband. He needed him.

Weeks Later

"Yes, right there" Tseng all but screamed as he rode Sephiroth hard with each slap of his own hard flesh against his firm belly.

"Take what you need from me, love me" Sephiroth cried out as his head lulled on the bed as firm thighs flexed on either side of him.

"Oh, I think I'm going to…..ahhhhhh" Tseng cried out as he came without a single touch as he shot onto his husband's belly as Sephiroth's own essences coated his clinging walls.

"You're insatiable" Sephiroth said with a chuckle as he pulled him down to snuggle him.

"Let's take a shower" Tseng suggested.

Tseng smiled as Sephiroth pounded him against the shower wall. He felt truly blessed, he had a man who took care of ever need he had and sexually satisfied him as no one could. He was so lucky! No one could love him like Sephiroth, no one on the planet.

Tseng by this point was as insane as his husband.

They finished in a satisfying burst with Sephiroth caressing his own penis to his crisis.

Tseng basked in the afterglow as Sephiroth held him but suddenly frowned as Sephiroth's satisfied smirk reminded him of Reno's flashy smile for a second. His features distorted in anger at what that punk have refused to do for him in his time of need.

"Are you thinking about Reno again?" Sephiroth asked him as he set him on his feet.

"He took everything from me…I only asked him for what I did to make myself feel better" he complained.

"But you're fine now. However, no one does what they did to my baby and gets away with it. That gutter rat has been after your job since day one. He needs to be taught a lesson about stepping on the backs of other. What you suggested. Why not make it happen?" Sephiroth suggested.

"You'd do that for me?" Tseng said in a small voice.

"I would do anything for my beloved wife. How do you want him?" Sephiroth asked him.

"I want him…..where you first took me. I want him raped on the rough pavement completely nude while people watch him being fucked" Tseng said in a dreamy voice. "I want to watch you fuck him" he added, giving a him a flirtatious look and calculating pout that made Sephiroth chuckle and stroke his lengthening hair. .

"I'm a married man, I should be monogamous only to you and I don't like that boastful, street trash whore. His skin shall feel like sandpaper to me compared to your own silky limbs. But if that is your desire, wife; I shall make it happen" Sephiroth promised him and Tseng smiled, so beautiful in his insanity. He perched on his lap and covered his husband's face with kisses, beyond horny at the idea that Reno was to be being broken as a present to himself from his loving man. Could any wife be more spoiled!

"Now I need some persuasion from my beloved wife if I am to do this distasteful task with someone I find repellent" Sephiroth said and undid his fly.

Tseng got on his knees and fished out his dick and eagerly suckled him like a baby nursing on a teat, he was now an expert at deep throating and it no longer repulsed him, he was just eager to please his man and had acquired a taste for his sperm to the point he craved it as he did every aspect of his husband. Tseng was already bare as they always were when alone together, which was all the time. Clothes just got in the way and detracted from his abundant beauty as Sephiroth has "convinced" him of this early on. Sephiroth loved having his beloved wife like this and Tseng would do anything to make him happy.

Tseng could have easily just sucked him off but found himself drawn to his feet and guided aloft his husband's exposed member and his heart soared as he eagerly rode him as his hips moved furiously up and down Sephiroth's huge girth. Tseng felt so blessed as he called his enjoyment to their empty house as Sephiroth played with his body to encourage his pleasure. Tseng's cries were almost feminine as his unbound hair writhed along his exposed skin and full lips pressed furious kisses to his husband's. Sephiroth grinned in triumph at his creation as he pounded himself into the tight heat of that eager, slight body that lunged on him as if unable to get enough of what once he took unwillingly.

Sephiroth was impressed with himself how he had managed to transform Tseng from the straitlaced man he had been into an almost feminine submissive version of the former Turk. There was nothing he would deny him./p


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth examined his wife over the dinner he had lovingly prepared for him, his lipstick glinted in the soft light of the candles and he smiled a teasing smile as they clinked glasses in a toast. The delicious dinner teased his nostrils as much as the sight of his wife did his body.

Tseng sat beside him as Sephiroth wanted him to be within touching distance of himself. His dark hair was unbound and swept back from his temples with jewelled combs and had been curled slightly and teased enough to look alluring, yet natural.

His already expressive, large eyes had been outlined in black eyeliner and carefully applied mascara and a bit of rouge highlighted his high golden cheekbones and his lipstick was a glittering copper nude colour that made him look so alluring and a far cry from the tightly controlled man he once had been.

This Tseng knew how to flirt, moved in a sensuous way as he swayed his hips, used his body and sexuality to wheedle favours from his husband and ever his flat, unemotional way of speaking had taken on a sultry, more feminine tone. He knew how to cast teasing smiles and pout to get what he wanted from the man that loved and worshipped him beyond all others.

Sephiroth couldn't stop staring at what he had done to this once proud man. He'd been as stiff as a statue and even he couldn't believe the transformation.

Tseng was way different now. Way, way different.

For one he was completely bare but for the adornments and jewellery his husband liked him to wear. He gave him a sexy smile as he teased his husband by taking the food into his mouth in a suggestive manner as his legs were widely spread for his viewing pleasure.

Tseng now wore his blatant sexuality that he once repressed (Tseng had been a very, very repressed man) on his exposed golden skin as he once had his well-tailored suits and seemed to bask in his husband's presence as he moved seductively and cast him heated looks. A hand settled on his thigh and stroked the soft flesh there and Tseng took a sip of his wine and looked at Sephiroth over the rim of it. "I told you clothes on you just get in my way" he whispered into his ear and this caused Tseng to give a brief giggle as Sephiroth continued to caress his silky thigh. .

His skin had almost taken on a pearlized quality and almost seemed to glow and looked irresistibly soft to the touch, as if it too was aiding his transformation in becoming the perfect lover and his madness just seemed to intensify his beauty to the point he was breathtaking and so, so seductive and he knew it. .

Sephiroth was impressed with the mate he'd managed to create for himself: Tseng was the perfect marriage of masculine and feminine and his body was made for loving; loving Sephiroth that is. Sephiroth had honed for himself the perfect sheath for his oversized sword out of raw, prudish material that was so conservative it was dull, but pretty. Tseng could take him beautifully and hold his huge member in the tight embrace of his very eager body and retained his virgin tightness no matter often Sephiroth took him.

Tseng leaned back as Sephiroth studied him and knew what he was seeing. His tight pecs were rounded enough to give the illusion of small breasts with pink aureoles from which protruded light tan perky nipples that were so, so sensitive.

His abdominal muscles were well sculpted and the jewel of his slightly deep navel seemed to wink as he bent and moved.

His torso tapered to a small waist and hips that cradled his smooth pubic mount and the golden column of his well-shaped member that hung loose and soft to the elegant flare of his blunt head, which rested against the smooth fabric of one of his lace stocking tops. The matching golden ovals of his testicles which were similarly bare and well-rounded as they dangled unsupported from his body between his well spread legs. The well sculpted cheeks of his rounded bottom held a sensuous curve and he, himself had bent over a mirror and spread them to inspect the exquisite furls of his tiny, brown pucker that spread so wide to accommodate his husband's huge member and marvelled at how tight and elastic, yet delicate it looked. He was aware of every aspect of his body and knew his appeal to the other man and basked in his admiration.

He was immaculately coiffed and chandelier jewelled earrings brushed his shoulders and sparkled against the darkness of his lengthening hair and a tiny jewelled chain that his husband loved draped his tiny waist. These embellishments enhanced his golden skin and make him seem even more bare and salacious with his abundant charms on display. Tseng was just a perfectly pretty, pretty androgynous man and now played this up when he used to play down his looks. It was like he had been reborn at his transformation at Sephiroth's hands.

Sephiroth was ever intrigued by this change in him, especially this new development in the man that once was a ridged as steel.

Tseng studied his manicured hands and nails that Sephiroth himself took care of and painted them the dark red he enjoyed on his wife, he also gave him pedicures which were hidden by the soft black leather knee length low heeled boots he wore. The nails on his hands were grown into long, perfect ovals, where they had once been hastily clipped short in his old life.

His perfume was as light and delicate as he appeared and chosen to make him even more alluring to his man.

"You like what you see?" he asked him with a teasing glance. The old Tseng would never have acted so free, he was a ridge disciplined man, not like new Tseng or Wife as he was known as now.

"You're beautiful beyond compare" Sephiroth said and watched his wife preen at this. He had started doing this for part revenge against Tseng for the role he had played back in the day and needed his humiliation to help brainwash the proud man but it had backfired as Sephirothed started liking what had evolved from the former TURK.

It hadn't always been liked that.

Tseng had been nervous as Sephiroth has insisted they bathe together the morning after they married. He had sat before him and blushed as the other man's erection tapped his back. "I don't like hair" Sephiroth said.

"What?" said looking over his shoulder and shivered as Sephiroth showed him the razor and shaving cream.

Tseng didn't have a lot of hair on his body, mainly his legs, pubes and underarms and blushed and tried to resist until Sephiroth held him in place as every tiny hair on his body was sheared away over his protests, even the sparse halo of hair surrounding his dark passage. Those he got practically vocal about as his legs were forced far apart and the razor whisked off those tiny hairs.

"You look so beautiful" Sephiroth said to him and he took him on a heap of towels and Tseng cried out over his self discipline, Sephiroth was so large that he touched every sweet spot to be found in a man!

Sephiroth panted as he came into that hot silk that gripped him so tightly, he couldn't understand why he couldn't get enough of the man. Yes he had…rescued him as he knew how it felt to be confined and craved more of him and felt he had to intervene when he was locked up.

He was confused as he took him two more times before an exhausted Tseng succumbed to sleep. He held him and felt a calmness he hadn't experienced in his life to hold someone who he was married to and genuinely cared about and tenderly brushed his hair back. Then got irked how the sleeping Tseng would have mocked him. He would pay for that.

First of all; he weaned his wife out of the need of clothing. He had instructed him after their bath that their place was warm enough and the floor heated for him to walk around naked as Sephiroth himself got dressed and locked the closet containing their clothes behind him as Tseng crouched before him with his hand clenched before his groin and his cheeks as red as a peony. However, Tseng wasn't to be thwarted and wore whatever he could find, from a towel to their bathmat.

Sephiroth changed his tactics and ever second day dressed him in the equivalent of a bondage bag that barely allowed him to move, let alone go to the washroom and made him remain naked the second day.

It was a happy day when he asked Sephiroth if he could just remain naked. "I like ornamentation on my lovers" he said as he tucked a rose behind his ear and Tseng narrowed his eyes and let it fall to the ground.

Every day Sephiroth made love to that hot body Tseng he sighed out in confusion at his extreme reaction. Sephiroth quickly realized that Tseng hadn't had much sexual experience and knew very little. So under Sephiroth's tutelage he gasped as he taught him all he knew. He was so vocal and needy and putty in the other man's hands. He often pulled him into his lap and caressed him and Tseng would verbally abuse him for putting him in a woman's position but would soon succumb to those caressing hands.

Now that he was walking awkwardly around their place bare as he had asked to be, Sephiroth caressed that body at will. Tseng was being brainwashed before he knew it, he was forbidden any form of privacy.

Sephiroth bathed him, kept his body hair shorn off and even watched him use the washroom and fed him the dinner Tseng had prepared from his own plate as Tseng blushingly perched awkwardly on his lap as naked as the day he was born. He hated being demeaned by Sephiroth this way but he would only allow him to eat if he was feeding him

He would die a little at the insult to his masculinity each time Sephiroth drew him into his lap and demands kisses and caress him as he told him how beautiful he looked and how special he was to have been chosen by his husband and praised him about every aspect of his person as Tseng blushed. Tseng would moan eventually as his tan nipples were teased and him caressed down to his groin and his body soon prepared until he rode his husband. He didn't want to succumb to the feminine positions he was forced to take debase himself further but it felt so amazing that he was in its thrall. "I'm a man" he cried out to Sephiroth and he just smirked.

For an entire week Sephiroth gave his wife tokens of his affection and felt insulted as the man took them in while blushing and set them aside.

They included: a sheer pink apron to do his household chores in as it was a wife's duty. Expensive jewelled hair combs for the hair that Sephiroth insisted be kept unbound. Chandelier earrings and an expensive bottle of perfume. An expensive makeup set and ultra sheer stockings with a garter belt just as sheer and black calf skin boot that were soft as anything and would reach his knees while the soft leather molded itself to his calves. They were low heeled so they wouldn't impede him taking care of their place while creating a striking image of black against golden skin, pretty much unrelieved from head to toe, but for some jaunty cosmetic embellishments.

When questioned, he explained they were for a female and felt insulted at this.

"I would like to see them on you" Sephiroth argued with him.

"They are for a woman; I'm not a woman" Tseng insisted even in his madness.

Sephiroth simply reminded him he could toss him out if he wasn't happy with their marriage. Would he like to call Rufus to tell him where he was? He was pretty sure that was a death penalty offense deserting his post.

The next day Tseng no longer slouched while wearing a pair of pink kitten heeled shoes and a jewelled headband and Sephiroth grinned in triumph as he made him kneel and take him down his throat and came buckets down his clenching silken Tseng winced at the taste and Sephiroth felt he had won something.

"I would love for you to wear makeup for me" he commented as he caressed that proud body as he sat him on his lap.

"No" Tseng quailed at this, for all of his conversion; there was a part of him that shrieked at every insult heaped upon him. "I won't….." he cried.

"Enjoy the guest room. I thought you were my wife but you don't love me" Sephiroth commented and watched satisfaction as Tseng covered his eyes and fled with an audible sob into the guest bedroom. All it took was four days of Sephiroth ignoring him while there with him.

Tseng examined every aspect of himself in the full length mirror and actually saw the beauty other people insisted was there in him.

He'd always ignored it and didn't care. He looked as he looked, enough said.

Now he gave into the praise his husband heaped on him as he looked at himself, actually looked at himself.

His hair that he always pulled back into a tight ponytail was loose and dark and soft to touch and flowed to the middle of his back and he vowed it would reach his waist in six months; his husband so loved stroking it.

His chest was slighter than his husband's but was by no means less impressive, it was well honed and tapered to a waist his husband's hand's could almost span.

He turned and smiled at how nice his long legs looked in the stay up stockings. His ass was one of his best features as it was a tad out of proportion to his slim body and gave his hips an almost feminine flare and his buttocks were curvy and well rounded.

He sat at his vanity and finished his beauty routine that he'd been practicing. A final sweep of mascara and he was ready and couldn't stop staring at himself. In his former life, which was over now, he had never really looked at himself. He was forever with his hair pulled back, his shirt starched beyond anything and his suit well tailored. He was overworked, had an ulcer developing and drank too much black coffee.

But now, he was free of all of that.

Sephiroth has set him free. Yes what he had done at first had been….but now he had taken him into his heart, into his home and made him his wife. He protected him would no one else would. He loved him and all he asked him return…..was his wife look pretty for him. Tseng almost wept at how selfish he'd been as the last remaining part of him slipped under his insanity until nothing of himself was left after his brainwashing.

How could he have failed that sweet loving man? Tseng questioned himself as he stood up and admired himself in the mirror. He'd bathed in the bath oils his man loved on his. He's given himself a salt scrub that made his skin irresistibly soft.

He didn't want to look like a Christmas tree, so put on tall, sheer black stockings with the tall, knee length soft leather boots. He'd crimped his hair so it looked wild as it cascade down his back except for the jewelled combs keeping it back from his temples and he was ready.

His face needed no foundation, just a tiny bit of blush to define his cheekbone. His outlined eyes had sparkling purple eye makeup on his lids and copper coloured shimmering nude kiss proof lipstick anointed his full lips. He remembered being shocked by his beauty at their wedding but now embraced it as he swayed his hips as he admired himself and anointed himself with perfume. He was beautiful because of Sephiroth. He'd set him free and gave him his life as his wife.

He departed the guest room to find his beloved as his hips swayed in a provocative manner that would have made the real Tseng howl in insult.

He found his husband in his study sitting at his desk and for the first time sat on his lap of his own free will and moved his bottom against Sephiroth's lengthening erection. "I'm sorry and I need you to love me. You make me feel safe and wanted. Please don't be mad at me. I need you" Tseng pleaded in a soft feminine way. "I'll be happy to wear your gifts for you, I'm so grateful you bought them for me. I love them" he said and meant it and Sephiroth looked to see if he was kidding; he wasn't. He'd broken him, Tseng was exactly how he wanted him to be, submissive, dependant on him and his personal whore who would submit to anything.

"I forgive you and want you like this everyday" he said.

"I promise" he said pressing furious kisses against his husband's lips and Sephiroth took him to bed but made him perform acts the real Tseng would have balked at but the new Tseng joyfully did.

Reno had contacted them and had reluctantly agreed to the unusual meeting location and would alone as he swore upon his honour as a Turk, he would never betray this. Tseng grinned at Sephiroth as he got off the phone.

It was Sephiroth himself that dressed him fully for the first time in over a month. He pulled on his former underwear and put on the socks and pants he had taken from Tseng's bedroom drew his pants up his endless legs, loathing covering them.

The white shirt he drew around his shoulders and fastened at his wrists and then did up each button and tucked it into his pants and he fastened the waistband and drew the belt around his small waist cinched it.

The matching dark blue jacket he drew up his arms and his black tie he fastened at the front of his neck.

Crouching down, he put on his boots and did up each one.

Lastly, he pulled his hair back into tight ponytail and they both looked at him in the mirror. His face was devoid of makeup and Tseng felt confined by his clothing. He hated it. It felt like his balls were being brushed by his tight underwear and his shoes seemed to pinch. He was used to wearing only his own skin with everything hanging freely on him with only the slight sound of his jewellery as it clinked. "I don't like this" he said.

"Talk how you used to Reno can't suspect anything until we take charge of him. It's only for a few hours. Tseng I've been meaning to talk to you. About tonight…if we do this, they will come looking for us. I'm not sure what they would do to you but they would kill me. I can't be here when they come…" he said.

"You're breaking up with me…." Tseng cried out in panic, his heart in his throat at the idea of being separated from his husband.

"What no, I bought a private island off the coast of Costa De Sol and want to know….will you come with me? There's a huge villa on it that is perfectly liveable. We can live how we want, you can walk around nude and no one will see you. We will have to leave right after we do Reno. Is that okay?" he asked him.

"You and I alone together, of course I want to be with you. Anywhere you go, I shall go because I love you" Tseng said for the first time and they shared a clinging kiss and both wore silly grins as Sephiroth flew them to their destination.

Reno felt weirded out to be in his old neighbourhood again, he's grown up blocks over in a shitty house that was hot in the summer and cold in the winter as the thermostat was wonky. His mother was a drunkard who brought men home whenever she felt like and his father left long ago. Young Reno would sleep in his closet wearing earmuffs to drown out the sounds of sex. He'd joined a gang and got out of his home as soon as possible. He ended up in jail and got recruited into the Turks as they had been monitoring him and with his natural agility and lightening fast reflexes, felt he would be a nature and he had left and slums and never looked back.

His school was a couple of blocks over and he used to shoplift in the abandoned convenience store. He looked distastefully around at the remains of his former life and wished Tseng had chosen elsewhere to meet. He'd made him way out of the slums by stepping on a lot of backs and wasn't a coward but felt nervous to be back. He's been a bully in his high school who had fun by baiting gay men for extra cash for homophonic men, who would ironically rape them. He'd made many enemies there and looked forward to leaving. Tseng promised to give him his resignation and a letter prompting Rufus to hire Reno as his permanent replacement and give him the keys to his deluxe penthouse apartment at the most exclusive condo building in Midgard.

For that he agreed to come alone even it went against everything that was ingrained into him. Tseng has told him never to go anywhere without a partner.

"Reno" Tseng said as he stepped forward from the alleyway.

"Tseng, did you bring what you said you had for me?" he asked him, not brothering to asking how he was; his eyes were fixed firmly on the prize.

"So you don't care what you're taking from me? You don't care that you put me in a home?" he asked him.

"I never meant…." Reno protested.

"Yes you did, just admit you wanted my life" Tseng said.

"It's not like…." Reno protested.

"Say it!" Tseng demanded, getting in his face.

"Okay, I wanted your command, what Turk doesn't" he said.

"That's good enough for me. Grab him husband" Tseng said flicking his eyes over Reno's shoulder.

"What…." He said turning around to see a pale, nude chest at eye level and looked up in shock to find Sephiroth glaring down at him.

"Have you ever been taken on the ground of a weedy parking lot with people watching you being violated and doing nothing to save you? Well you're about to find out. It changes you. Seize the slut" he called out.

"Let me prepare him a bit first" Sephiroth said as he ripped first the fine fabric of his suit jacket from him and then his shirt before he could even register what was happening and then his wrists were seized in each of Sephiroth hands as if they were locked in shackles as Sephiroth whipped him around and pinned them behind his back.

"What the fuck is this?" Reno demanded.

"Fuck is the most poignant part of what we have planned for you. Sephiroth took me on this very parking lot the first time and he's doing a favour to me by doing that to you" he said. "I told you to take your clothes off and don't like repeating myself, if you take them off quietly and fold them away, you'll have something to wear home when Sephiroth is through with you. Or we can rip them from you piece by piece" Tseng threatened the younger man.

"I refuse to, you wouldn't dare. If you're in some kind of twisted relationship with this crazy fuck, you're insane" Reno snarled.

"Rip the rest off" Tseng requested of his husband.

"Actually I was thinking you can undress him the rest of the way" Sephiroth said with a smirk and Tseng's eyes light up at the idea. Reno wiggled and struggled against the pinioning hands as Tseng got down and unlaced and removed each boot as Sephiroth threatened to break his wrists if he did lift his feet for their removal. The next came his socks. Reno gasped and called Tseng a twisted fuck as he undid his pants and eased them down his legs and he cried out and hastily lifted each foot as Tseng took them from him and neatly folded them and set them aside with his neat folded socks on top and boot lined up beside them. Reno wore just a pair of white boxer shorts and swore at Tseng as he drew them down his kicking legs glared at him as Tseng folded them and set them onto of the pile of his clothes and examined Reno's huddled form as he tried to hunch in on himself. However, Sephiroth drew his arms back.

"He has a nice body" Tseng said and Reno gasped in outrage as he began stroking his exposure.

"He's okay" Sephiroth said dismissively. "The facial tattoos look stupid" he added.

"Leave me alone you crazy assholes" Reno cried out as he flinched as Tseng look a hold of his shrinking dick.

"I want him on his back" Tseng said and Reno fought but was soon as his back as he struggled against the silver haired man's impossible strength and lashed about. The uneven pavement dug into his back and he had to escape. This couldn't be happening! So many men had tried to fuck him in the past but he'd been able to talk his way out of it, he was too smart and strong to have this happen as his heart raced.

Tseng took out his lube and said to Sephiroth, "you can have him after I see what all the fuss is about" he said as he poured a generous portion into the palm of his hand and took a hold of Reno's flaccid dick much to his horror. Tseng by that point was an expert when it came to caressing a penis to hardness and Sephiroth was confused at first what he hoped to achieve until he realized he meant to humiliate the man. Tseng had a soft touch when it came to making a man achieve an erection and his hand glided knowingly along Reno's reluctant member as well as any female's hand on him had until he twitched to his full length. He was by no means silent as Tseng brought him to arousal and cursed them both, called them fags and demanded his realize.

Once Reno was hard, Tseng released him so he slapped against his own firm belly. "Well that's kind of disappointing. After hearing all that talk of his famous dick, he's half the size of you" Tseng commented as they both studied the floundering erection. "I think I might even be bigger" Tseng said as he wiped his lubed up hand on a handkerchief he had with him.

"With some of the smaller guys, they have to resort to having a good technique" Sephiroth said as he held the hands of the panting and naked male over his head as he lay fully exposed on the rough payment. "Do him" he said to his wife.

"But I thought that you…." Tseng said with a frown.

"I'll have him next. I'm not a bottom, I can keep you satisfied in every other way but you shall never have that part of me. He's cherry and you have never taken that from someone and this is your revenge. I release you from your wedding vows to do this. I want to you to" Sephiroth said and Reno could only watch flabbergasted as his former boss shared a soul kiss with his ex-enemy and then started to strip, baring his own hard penis to the shivering man.

"You can't" he cried as he struggled even harder, writhing like an eel but could not get away from those pinioning hands and his eyes were wide and terrified as Tseng stroked lube generously onto himself.

Tseng got down on his knees before him and looked Reno full in the face and did something he hadn't expected, he took the hair tie from his ponytail until the long part of his hair spread out beneath him. "Sephiroth likes unbound hair" he chided him and Reno realized that there was no bargaining with either one of them, they were both batshit crazy and looked at him with smouldering eyes that made him feel uncomfortable. It was at that point that he realized he couldn't talk them out of it, he was going to be raped by them and struggled even harder as Tseng settled himself onto top of him so they were chest to chest and belly to belly as if they were old lovers.

"No, okay I realize I did something horribly wrong to you. I can go to Rufus and say it was all a lie. You can regain your position and get your old life back. We can go together" Reno said in a reasonable tone of voice as Tseng's hips held his in place and he found Reno's butt crack and settled the blunt head of his cock between them and began teasing himself by rubbing it up o down his anal cleft.

"I don't want my old life back. But I do want to do to you what you denied me" he said and with a hard lunge, he impaled his full length in that untried passage and Reno howled and lay still in shock, he was being violated! It was actually happening!

Tseng paused at how tight the man was and his walls seemed to caress him as Reno tried to force him out of his cringing hole but that only made his rape feel that much harder for Tseng as he frantically fluttered on him like a trapped butterfly. Tseng had never been gripped that hard before and took that other man in his arms and furiously fucked him, paying on heed to his virginal state and muffled his pained cries with his lips pressing hard kisses his own.

"That's Reno!" as startled voice said as local people came for their free entertainment in answer to the cries of the new victim and eagerly encircled the areas as they watched the local boy being violated and most grinned at each other like it was the most beautiful sight they had ever saw.

Tseng had no rhythm as he pounded into that tight body as if it were nothing more than a jug he was pouring something into. In his animalistic brain, all he sought was release and with a sharp cry into the night, he came heavily into the unwilling body and got up and grinned at Sephiroth. Reno moaned as the unwanted cock was torn from him, leaving behind his aching hole.

"How was it my love?" he asked.

"Delicious, wait until you see how he grips you. I want him in bitch position" he said and Reno groaned as Sephiroth flipped him over and put him on his hands and knees. "No more…you've shown me the error of my ways….come on we're all buds here" he said and then howled as a much large cock split him in two and was keening at first and then it started to touch something in him as he started to adjust to accommodate Sephiroth huge cock and it moved in his much more easily. Reno was still trying to fight but at the same time his dick got hard from the stimuli until it bobbed between his spread legs.

When Tseng saw that, he asked Sephiroth to stand him up and Sephiroth kept the trembling and now sobbing man with his hands behind his back as his cock proudly stood up for all to see.

"You're getting turned on by this" Tseng said to the crowd at large.

"That's not true…" Reno sobbed, broken as Sephiroth's cock still pounded into his asshole and he looked in horror that he recognized most of the people there as they grinned at him to witness his violation.

On impulse, Tseng took the lube and stroked Reno's bobbing dick in time to his husband's thrusts.

"No stop" Reno cried, not wanting to spend in front of people while being raped. He wanted to get away, to have someone comfort him and clothe him. But there was no friendly face looking back at him, these people didn't like him and the two insane ones methodically took from him what he would never give a male and reduced him to sobs. He tried every coping technique he'd been taught in the Turks, to go to another place, to be stoic but nothing worked. It was horrible when it was painful but now it felt good when coupled with how a lubed hand stroked along his length until everyone applauded as his ropes of sperm shot onto the unforgiving pavement. He was still panting when he was forced back into his knees and Tseng stepped forward.

"I advise you to breath shallowly around my dick and primarily through your nose" and took his head and commanded he open his mouth. Reno just wanted it to end and opened his mouth and gagged as Tseng tried to gently force his cock down that throat. "I don't think I made half as much of a fuss" he said to his husband as they stood at either end of Reno as he struggled to take them and they ignored him.

"You were much more stoic" Sephiroth agreed as he caressed his cheek.

"Do you like him?" he said with jealously in his voice.

"He's okay but isn't half the fuck you are. His skin is course and his ass loosened up to no time. He's not the man I love" Sephiroth said and Tseng thrilled at what he said Reno managed to take them both to the roots into his body and was ignored in their tender love scene.

"I love you too, I don't want whores like this anymore" Tseng said as Reno gagged on him.

"I shall only do this in the future if there is someone who slighted you. I want only you wife" he said and Tseng kissed him furiously as his sperm shot into Reno's mouth and the fleshy plug in his mouth made him swallow it. He stood back and smiled at his husband as Reno threw up at the taste.

"Finish with him and let's go. Don't spare him, he can take it" Tseng said to Sephiroth as he went behind him and hugged him from behind and Sephiroth fucked Reno like his life depended on it as he howled and sobbed until Sephiroth came in a deluge and released him so he fell forward, boneless from mako shock.

"Just so you know, he's my man. He only fucked you because I asked him to" Tseng said in an almost feminine voice and then Reno noticed he was different, the way he moved, the way he spoke and the way his eye glittered with excitement.

"You ready to go to our new life?" Sephiroth asked putting his coat around Tseng.

"What about Reno?" he asked him.

"I think a few people here also need to take a pound of flesh from him. I'll make a phone call for someone to come get him in a few hours, as I did call him to come rescue you. I'm going to hold off for a bit as I think he has further humiliation ahead and feel sorry for these people that they have so little entertainment" Sephiroth said and picked up his mate and they flew off together.

Reno could only lie there was he was surrounded by people and someone turned him over. "Remember me? I was your high school gym teacher until you had me fired by claiming I had propositioned you and I did nothing to you" the middle aged fit man said. "I must say teaching you to take care of your body paid off" he said as he released his questionably washed dick and got on top of the prone and paralyzed man, he cried out as the other man violated him as he jerked under the dim light with his movements.

"Remember me, I was in the closet when you baited me and left me to get raped. You called me a fag and now you're one. I saw how easily your took your pal, open your mouth" his old classmate ordered him.

Reno was unable to move as he was violated again and again, some people came back for seconds and even thirds until they were satisfied and left him alone and covered with filth, as a departing gesture, it was suggested that they jerk off on him to add insult to injury.

Reno ached in placed he never realized could hurt this bad and felt hollow but tears ran down his face to add to the other bodily fluids that lay beneath him. He was unable to believe that he had been violated and passed around like a party favour and had never felt so lonely in his life.

He finally was able to move and hugged himself as his trembling hands reached for his underwear and then fell short when he balled into himself and bawled in earnest. A car pulled up and a soft voice said "Reno is that you?" and Tifa got out of the borrowed car.

She'd thought the call was a prank but something niggled at her until she borrowed the car of a man who had had too much to drink and had driven over to the location. "My god, what happened to you" she said in shock when she realized he was naked…had he been?" she questioned herself.

"I was beat up, if you could just get me home" he said.

"Let's get you dressed" Tifa said and he didn't resist and she didn't say anything as she helped him into his clothes and wrapped a sleeping bag she found in the man's trunk.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" she softly asked him as he looked away from her.

"No hospitals" he said. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Is there someone I can call to stay with you?" she asked him as she pulled up in front of his place.

"No" he said and realized it was true. He'd slept with a lot of woman but had few meaningful relationships. He had no one to see him through his first night and that depressed him either further.

"Thanks for the ride" he said when Tifa turned off the car and walked to the door with him.

"What are you doing?"

"I can hardly leave you alone like this. Come, would you prefer a shower or a bath?" she asked him and took his arm and he welcomed the support.

"Shower" he was grateful when she turned it on and left him with a fluffy towel and his bathrobe, his legs trembled as the warm water hitting the damaged part of him hurt and he winced as he gingerly washed himself there. He got out to find Tifa had made his bed and laid out bed clothes that he rarely ever wore but got into.

"This is sedative to help you sleep" she said giving him a small white tablet and took one herself. "I'm sleeping in the guest room" she said and handed him a glass of water as he took his. "I'm right next door if you need me" she said as she ushered him under the covers and gently stroked his hair and it was only his self discipline stopped him from nuzzling into that touch. He wanted someone to take care of him so badly but couldn't ask Tifa for that. Even someone holding his hand would be nice.

She turned off the light but he couldn't sleep, how was it possible he had no one in his life he could trust to offer him the emotional support he needed right then? He had a black book full of numbers and yet no one to comfort him. All of the women wanted his body and nothing else as he had made it clear he wasn't available. He tried to stop them but was soon sobbing as if his heart would break.

"It's okay" Tifa soothed and got on bed beside him and stroked his back. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I don't want to be alone" he admitted and she turned off the light and got into bed beside him. "What are you…" he asked her.

"You're not alone, I'm right here" she said as she settled him comfortably beside her, she wore a t-shirt of his and the scent and shape of a woman in his arms soothed him.

"But we're not….." he sleepily said.

"Rest, I'm here as long as you need me" she whispered as he drifted off to sleep and she gently stroked his hair and then smirked into the darkness.

Reno was now the second damaged man she could rescue like she did Cloud but the difference was, she wasn't going to let this one go. She wasn't stupid; she didn't want to work in a bar all day until she was old and gray and her tits hung down to her knees. Cloud had moved on and so should she.

Reno was flawed, liked to drink and take random bed partners. All that would change, he had the worst thing happen that could to a person and would question a lot about himself. He also made a lot of money, which would double when he became the leader of the Turks.

He needed emotional support and that was what she was good at, she would be there for him and make herself indispensible to him. When he was ready to resume sex, it would be with a person he trusted; her. Then it was a matter of making him fall for her.

The key to it all was to get him into isolation so she could "persuade" him he needed her.

She sat beside Reno holding his hand as he explained what happened.

"Tseng's gone, I don't know where and they….." he said and his words fizzled out, unable to say anything more.

"They hurt him" Tifa said as she reached out and stroked his shoulder. "He needs time to heal. Get away from it all…with me" she said.

"With you?" Rufus asked, not aware they were involved.

"Her presence sooths me" Reno said.

"I'm borrowing a cabin from a friend. I'm going with him, he needs my support. He's going to be able to resume his position in a couple weeks, a month tops" she said.

"Very well, you'll receive full pay while you convalesce" Rufus said.

"Come on let's go pack, dear one" she said leading him out. "I'll make us a nice dinner" she promised him.

"Sound great" he said.

Rufus watched them leave. He supposed he should be glad the leader of his Turks was with a nice girl who was harmless and would never take advantage of anyone. Yet something gave him pause.

Reno normally was really casually dressed when off duty in flannel with a wife beater or t-shirt beneath as if he were about to plow a field or fix a car. Why had Tifa been dressed in black skinny jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt as if mimicking his causal style and since when was her ponytail tied at the base of her neck like Reno's

Besides that, since when would Reno seek isolation? He was a highly social creature with close friends amongst the Turks. Why wasn't he turning to them for help instead of a woman he had never been that close to?

So much of this made little sense Rufus. Then he shrugged and decided he was being paranoid.


End file.
